1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dolls and more particularly to soft stuffed dolls.
2. Background Art
Soft dolls stuffed with rags, cotton batting, foam, and particulate fillers such as beans are old in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,678,616 and 3,882,633 issued July 25, 1972 and May 13, 1975, respectively, to Goldfarb et al. disclose a doll having a body formed of cloth and filled with a solid particulate filler to about eighty to ninety percent of its volume. Since the arms and legs are in communication with the torso to permit the flow of particulate filler, a vacant area adjacent the top of the doll's body is left when all of the filler material has settled downwardly with the doll in a standing position. The body has a pronounced enlarged rear protrusion in the rump area of the doll to provide a low center of gravity. A head is affixed to the body and a stabilizer affixed to the head extends down into the particulate filler in the body for stabilizing the head relative to the body. There remains a need, however, for a soft, readily poseable, particulate filled doll having substantially proper proportions and body parts that generally retain their proper shape.